houseofcardsfandomcom-20200222-history
Michael Kelly
|birthplace = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, United States of America |birthdate = May 22, 1969 |role = Doug Stamper }} Michael Joseph Kelly Jr. (born May 22, 1969) is an American actor. He portrayed Doug Stamper in Seasons 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6 of House of Cards. Biography Michael was born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, on May 22, 1969, but was raised in Lawrenceville, Georgia. His parents were Michael and Maureen Kelly, and he has two sisters and one brother. Graduating from Brookwood High School in Snellville, Georgia, Kelly then went to college at Coastal Carolina University in South Carolina with the original intention to study law, but after attending an acting elective, he changed his mind and decided to pursue an acting career instead. In addition to acting, Michael is a musician, having played in a band called Leroy Justice, and is also very athletic. In his personal life, he became a lifetime member of the Actor's Studio, and is also married to his wife, Karyn Kelly. Presently, Kelly lives and works out of New York. On House of Cards Michael Kelly plays Doug Stamper, Chief of Staff to the President of the United States in all seasons of House of Cards. Filmography * Lifestories: Families in Crisis (1994) as Aaron Henry * Origin of the Species (1998) as Fisher * River Red ''(1998) as Frankie * ''Man on the Moon ''(1999) as Michael Kaufman * ''Unbreakable ''(2000) as Doctor Dubin * ''Level 9 ''(2000-2001) as Wilbert 'Tibbs' Thibodeaux (12 episodes) * ''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit ''(2000-2006) as Luke Dixon * ''Third Watch ''(2001) as Chip Waller * ''The Shield ''(2002) as Sean Taylor * ''Law & Order ''(2002) as Douglas Carroll * ''Judging Amy ''(2003) as Jack Barrett * ''E.D.N.Y. ''(2003) as Anderson Snyder * ''The Jury ''(2004) as Keen Dwyer * ''Dawn of the Dead ''(2004) as CJ * ''Kojak ''(2005) as Detective Bobby Crocker (9 episodes) * ''Loggerheads ''(2005) as George * ''Carlito's Way: Rise to Power ''(2005) as Rocco * ''Out There ''(2006) as Mitchell * ''Invincible ''(2006) as Pete * ''The Sopranos ''(2006-2007) as Agent Ron Goddard (6 episodes) * ''Broken English ''(2007) as Guy * ''Zoe's Day ''(2007) as Dad * ''Tooth & Nail ''(2007) as Viper * ''CSI: Miami ''(2007) as Lucas Wade * ''Changeling ''(2008) as Detective Lester Ybarra * ''The Narrows ''(2008) as Danny * ''Tenderness ''(2008) as Gary * ''Generation Kill ''(2008) as Cpt. Bryan Patterson (7 episodes) * Fringe (2008) as John Mosley * ''Law & Order: Falling (2008) as Gary Talbot * Law Abiding Citizen (2009) as Bray * The Afterlight ''(2009) as Andrew * ''Defendor ''(2009) as Paul Carter * ''Did You Hear About the Morgans? ''(2009) as Vincent * ''Washingtonienne ''(2009) as Paul Movius * ''Nice Tie, Italiano! ''(2010) as The American * ''Fair Game ''(2010) as Jack * ''Criminal Minds ''(2010) as Jonathan "Prophet" Sims * ''The Adjustment Bureau ''(2011) as Charlie Traynor * ''Law & Order: Criminal Intent ''(2011) as Terrance Brooks * ''Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior ''(2011) as Jonathan "Prophet" Sims * ''The Good Wife ''(2011) ''as Mickey Gunn (2 episodes) * ''Person of Interest ''(2011-2013) as Mark Snow (7 episodes) * ''Chronicle ''(2012) as Richard Detmer * ''Now You See Me ''(2013) as Agent Fuller * ''Man of Steel ''(2013) as Steve Lombard * ''House of Cards ''(2013-present) as Doug Stamper * ''Everest ''(2015) as Jon Krakauer Links and references External links * * Category:1969 births (real life) Category:Americans (real life) Category:Cast Category:Males (real life)